The Fogman
The Fogman is the sixth episode of the sixth season. Plot Misty Valley lies along a branch line, which is often very misty. This is why Cyril, a friendly fogman who lives in Misty Valley, earns his keep by putting detonators on the rails to warn the engines of fog and landslides. Thomas enjoys seeing Cyril, and puffing over the blasting caps due to that they make his axles tingle. But one evening, the Fat Controller visits the engines to tell them that he has acquired an electric foghorn. He also says that Cyril won't be needed anymore, and will be given a much needed rest. Thomas is very disappointed to hear this. The foghorn is put on the hillside in Misty Valley. Ironically, the vibrations from the foghorn create a landslide, which sweeps onto the track and destroys the horn. Thomas comes along, and as the horn isn't working, Thomas has no idea about the landslide and derails. Then, Toby and Henrietta come along. There is no way of stopping them, until Cyril comes to the rescue. He puts down a cap to warn them, just in the nick of time. Once the mess is cleared up, Cyril is reinstated as Misty Valley's fogman. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Sir Topham Hatt * Cyril the Fogman * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Henrietta (does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * Terence (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Farmer Finney (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Misty Valley * Misty Valley Branch Line * Cyril's Cottage * Brendam Docks * The Lighthouse Trivia * Mirrored stock footage from James and the Trouble with Trees is used. * The sound used for the foghorn is the same as Derek's horn sound. Goofs * In the close-up of Percy at Misty Valley, the tracks in the background lead to the bushes. In the same shot, a wire can be seen in Percy's right-front window. He also is not pulling any trucks in the surrounding shots. * At the beginning of the episode, Thomas' driver has blond hair; after the crash, he has brown hair. * When Thomas runs over the detonator, Annie is facing the wrong way. * Thomas' eyes are wonky after he crashes into the rubble, and when he asks the Fat Controller what Cyril will do. * Alec Baldwin does not say "The" at the beginning of the line "The foghorn had been so loud..." * Throughout the episode, the foghorn is switched on even when it is meant to be off. When the foghorn is first shown, the green light is flashing meaning it is on, but the Fat Controller has not switched it on yet. In a close-up of the Fat Controller switching the foghorn on, the switch is already pointing towards the green light but the red light is still flashing. In a close-up of the foghorn horn blasting in Misty Valley also, the red light is flashing even though the switch is pointing to the green one. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (Fog cars; discontinued) * Take Along (Fog cars; discontinued) In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * The Fogman and Other Stories * The Complete Sixth Series * Winter Collection US * Salty's Secret and Other Thomas Adventures * Thomas' Halloween Adventures JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 6 Vol.4 * Let's Help Each Other, We Are Friends AUS * Twin Trouble * The Complete Sixth Series DVD Boxsets * 60th Anniversary - Limited Edition Boxset PHL * A Friend in Need (Philippine DVD) MYS * Busy Going Backwards and Other Adventures NOR * Winter Special Gallery File:TheFogmanUKTitleCard.png|UK Title Card File:TheFogmanoriginalUStitlecard.png|US title card File:TheFogManUStitlecard.png|Alternate US title card File:TheFogmanSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card File:TheFogman40.png File:TheFogman18.png File:TheFogman1.png File:TheFogman19.png File:TheFogman20.png File:TheFogman42.png File:TheFogman21.png File:TheFogman22.png File:TheFogman23.png File:TheFogman43.png File:TheFogman41.png|Mirrored Stock footage File:TheFogman24.png File:TheFogman44.png File:TheFogman25.png File:TheFogman26.png File:TheFogman27.png File:TheFogman28.png File:TheFogman45.png File:TheFogman46.png File:TheFogman47.png File:TheFogman48.png File:TheFogman49.png File:TheFogman29.png File:TheFogman50.png File:TheFogman30.png File:TheFogman2.png File:TheFogman51.png File:TheFogman52.png File:TheFogman53.png File:TheFogman3.png File:TheFogman4.png File:TheFogman32.png File:TheFogman33.png File:TheFogman34.png File:TheFogman55.png File:TheFogman56.png File:TheFogman57.png File:TheFogman58.png File:TheFogman5.png File:TheFogman59.png File:TheFogman60.png File:TheFogman35.png File:TheFogman36.png File:TheFogman6.png File:TheFogman37.png File:TheFogman7.png File:TheFogman61.png File:TheFogman62.png File:TheFogman38.png File:TheFogman39.png File:TheFogman.jpg File:TheFogman10.jpg File:TheFogman9.jpg File:TheFogman8.jpg|Deleted scene File:TheFogman11.jpg|Deleted scene File:TheFogman12.jpg|The foghorn File:TheFogman13.jpg File:TheFogman14.jpg File:TheFogman15.jpg File:TheFogman17.jpg|Deleted scene File:TheFogman63.png TheFogman64.png TheFogman65.png|Deleted Scene Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayFogCars.jpg|Wooden Railway Fog Cars File:Take-AlongMistyValleyCargoCar.png|Take Along Fog Cars Episode File:The Fogman - British Narration|UK narration File:The Fogman - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Episodes